xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mia Summers
Amelia "Mia" Summers (b. July 20, 2044) is a mutant, a Witch-Whitelighter hybrid and a Phoenix Force host. She is the daughter of Wyatt Summers and Lily Moonstar, and the granddaughter of Zac Guthrie, Crystal Summers and Mirage. She is a member of Generation X and the Cheyenne tribe. She is a jōnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and a member of Team ?. Mia is a half-blood witch, and began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2058 and was sorted into Gryffindor House. She is also a Digi-Tamer, partnered with ?, and a bearer of the Crest of ?. Mia is a member of the Summers family, the Grey family, the Guthrie family, the Larkin family and the Moonstar family. 'History' Early Years Amelia "Mia" Charlotte Lucinda Summers was born on July 20, 2044 in USA and was raised in New York and Los Angeles. She is the oldest daughter of Wyatt Summers and Lily Moonstar. She is of English, French, Japanese, Russian and Native American (Cheyenne) heritage. Mia is the younger sister of Ezra, and the older sister of Kat. Konohagakure Hogwarts In the summer of 2055, Mia received her acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Like her father, she accepted and took to studying magic even before she began her first year at Hogwarts in the September of 2055. She was taken to Diagon Alley by her parents to shop for supplies, and she bought her first wand from Ollivander's. The wand that chose Mia is made of fir wood and has a ? core; it is ?, and is slightly yielding. Mia was eventually sorted into Gryffindor house. Mia enjoyed her years as a pupil at Hogwarts, and took assignments, classes, and school rules very seriously. Her favourite subjects were ?, and the only areas of study that gave her trouble was Divination. Xavier High School Becoming an X-Man 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Mia is an Omega-Level Cheyarafim mutant. Telekinesis: Telekinetic abilities enable her to levitate herself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however she wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *''Flight:'' By telekinetically levitating herself, she is able to fly at high speeds. *''Force Fields:'' Mia is able to create protective force shields that can protect from powerful attacks. Mia has also displayed such control over the fields as to shape them precisely, even to conform very closely to her body's form. There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. Telepathy: She can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. Her notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' She can manifest her telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' She can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. She can extend these defences to others around her as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Cloak Mind:'' Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' She can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' She can alter the apparent physical appearance of herself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people she is trying to fool, not the number of people she is camouflaging. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' She can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. *''Mind Control:'' She can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Mind Possession:'' She can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as her own. *''Personality Alteration:'' She can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Mind Transferal:'' She can transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body could be somehow killed. *''Induce Pain:'' Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of her victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a person’s brain. *''Mental Sedating:'' Can telepathically "sedate" her victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as she continues to "sedate" them. *''Neural Jumpstart:'' She can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, she could increase other mutant’s powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary. *''Dilate Power:'' Ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Psionic Blasts:'' She can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *''Astral Projection:'' She can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' She can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' She can manifest her telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. *''Animal Empathy:'' Mia can achieve a telepathic rapport with higher animals including primates, members of the dog and cat families, and fishes. She can sense their feelings, consciously perceive images in their minds, and even see through their eyes. However, since an animal's ability to conceptualize is highly limited, she is limited as to what she telepathically can learn from an animal. Molecular Combustion: Mia has the ability to speed up the molecules of an object to the point where they separate with an explosive action. It uses a similar hand motion as the power for freezing. The trigger for this power, as seen when she first acquired the ability is anger or rage. Fish Mimicry: Mia has the ability to transform into a mermaid. She can adapt to underwater environments, being able to breathe water in lieu of, or along with, a gaseous breathing medium, to swim well and to endure high water pressure and extreme water temperatures. *''Aquatic Respiration:'' Mia can breathe in both water and air, and she can stay underwater as long as she likes and reemerge ready to breathe oxygen again. *''Speed Swimming:'' Mia is able to swim at supernatural speeds. *''Hydrokinesis:'' Mia has minor control over water. She is limited to water of the sea, and her control is much better when in her mermaid form. *''Supernatural Beauty:'' When in her mermaid form, Mia is always and under any circumstances physically, personally and socially perfect, graceful and flawless, without anything that would make her look unattractive or distract from her presence. She is perfectly aware how to increase her appeal by apparel, action or choice of words, but even these are simply details to enhance her natural appeal. Mia is able to affect other people, both by affecting their minds, emitting pheromones and generally being a perfect companion and/or object of admiration. Psychic Seduction: Mia is capable of emitting astonishingly beautiful and enchanting song/music that is capable of summoning/luring anyone who hears it to come towards her. She can project seductive thoughts to the minds of others, can speak with subliminal seductive power behind each word, and stimulate the brain's pleasure centers by touch, voice or thought. This can be used to attract and seduce any subject one desires, because the subject receiving the thoughts would believe they were the ones thinking them. 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Mia may greatly increase her powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Mia's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Mia is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives her vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Mia can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost her mental abilities allowing her to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' That lets her feel the texture of objects she has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which she has a telekinetic "hold" upon are similarly composed. *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Mia does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Mia dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect her. If she dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If she's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. She also can resurrect others from death, not just herself. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. Powers as a Witch/Whitelighter Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. *''Mediumship:'' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers: *''Telekinetic Orbing:'' The ability to move things with the power of one's mind also, but through orbs. It's a combination of Telekinesis and Orbing, as a result of one being a hybrid of Witch and a Whitelighter. *''Remote Orbing:'' The ability to orb other people from one place to another without touching them. Whitelighter Powers: *''Orbing:'' The ability to teleport in orbs. *''Sensing:'' The ability to locate magical and mortal charges. Mia possesses this due to the fact she is half-whitelighter. *''Photokinesis:'' The ability to create and manipulate light. Mia possesses this due to the fact she is half-whitelighter. *''Healing:'' The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. *''Hovering:'' The ability to rise a few feet in the air, with or without orbs. *''Glamouring:'' The ability to change one's appearance to look like another human being. *''Thermokinesis:'' The ability to mentally control and manipulate heat. *''Mind Manipulation:'' The ability to enter one's mind via telepathic charge connection. Other Powers: *''Cloaking:'' The ability to hide yourself or others from magical detection. Limited to charges. *''High Resistance:'' The power to be resistant to potentially lethal powers. *''Reconstitution:'' The ability to reform the body after it was destroyed. *''Regeneration:'' The ability to instantly heal oneself after being injured. *''Immortality:'' The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *''Omnilingualism:'' The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of charges. Abilities as a Ninja Powers as a Wizard 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Mia Summers is one of the most intelligent beings on the planet. It is also one of her biggest assets in battle. She is one of the few people on Earth to be a connoisseur on other dimensions. Expert Pilot: Mia is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill she appears to have inherited from her Summers’ ancestors. Master Strategist and Tactician: Mia has spent most of his life as a ninja, and being the fifth generation Summers (daughter of Wyatt Summers, granddaughter of Crystal Summers, great-granddaughter of Cyclops and the great-great-granddaughter of Corsair); she has developed great leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Mia has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Mia holds black belts in several different combat styles. Due to her extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the Generation X, Mia is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Mia is fluent in many languages including English, French, Japanese, Spanish, Italian and German; she has extensive knowledge of Portuguese and Chinese. Weapons Master: She is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to her ninja training, this also makes her able to use anything as a weapon. Vocal ability: Master Astral Combatant: Mia is trained and excels in astral combat. Gifted Equestrian: Strength Level Weaknesses Darklighter Poison: As she is a Whitelighter, Mia is vulnerable to darklighter poison. The poison in the arrows does not kill instantly, but kills Whitelighters in a slow and painful manner. Those infected by the poison are severely weakened and their magic is neutralized. 'Appearance' Mia is a beautiful young woman with olive tanned skin, hazel green eyes, dark brown hair and is quite tall with a curvy figure. She is described as being "wildly sexy" and "gorgeous". She dresses different from the other girls being a tomboy. *'Hair:' Mia has shoulder-length, straight dark brown hair. *'Wardrobe:' *'Make-up:' *'Tattoos:' *'X-Men Uniform:' 'Personality' She is described as gorgeous, wild and sexy, but tough as nails and also very protective. Mia is sometimes seen as a bit of a tomboy and can be a bit provocative. As she is not the overly feminine type, she tries to keep up with the boys and is pretty ballsy. Mia is impulsive and tends to speak before she thinks, what can make her get into trouble. 'Equipment' Digivice: Mia carries a Digivice, similar to the original one. The Digivice allows her ? to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Mia carries her Digi-Tag along with the Crest of ? around her neck. This allows her ? to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Mia purchased an ?" ? wood wand with a ? core in 2055. 'Transportations' Category:Generation X Members Category:Americans Category:Native Americans Category:British Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Wizards Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Moonstar family Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Animal Mimicry Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Fish Mimicry Category:Zoopaths Category:Water Release users Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in 2044 Category:Cancer (sign) Category:Healers Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Orbing Category:Guthrie family Category:Hydrokinetics Category:Larkin family Category:Green Eyes Category:House of Phoenix Category:Healing Blood Category:English Category:Gryffindors Category:Cheyarafim